


it cost me my kingdom / your glorious crown

by Akitai



Category: Suffragette (2015)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Ты лениво думаешь, как именно это случилось; как тысячи людей могут выйти на улицы ради движения, которое поглотило тебя, и почему, ради всего святого, тебя по-настоящему волнует лишь одна из всех них.





	it cost me my kingdom / your glorious crown

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it cost me my kingdom / your glorious crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131335) by [helenecixous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenecixous/pseuds/helenecixous). 



> Переведено на ЗФб-2018 для команды радфем.  
> Название является строкой из песни "The Rain" шотландской рок-группы Biffy Clyro.

— Это во всех газетах, — говорит она, с легкой улыбкой протягивая тебе газету. Прямо сейчас ты не слишком беспокоишься о движении, ведь у тебя такое чувство, что ты провела годы, пытаясь переосмыслить себя самое, пытаясь запихнуть новые убеждения и чувства в форму-себя. Ты рада, что сейчас она выглядит хорошо, а не изможденной или обеспокоенной, и ты вздрагиваешь от облегчения, которое чувствуешь, глядя на нее и не видя засохшей крови на губах, синяков на коже.

— Они говорят, что на улицы выйдут тысячи людей. — В ее голосе звучит тихое ликование, в глазах — свет, которого ты не видела раньше, и ты рада, рада, что она не видела, что послужило причиной победы. Ты лениво думаешь, как именно это случилось; как тысячи людей могут выйти на улицы ради движения, которое поглотило тебя, и почему, ради всего святого, тебя по-настоящему волнует лишь одна из всех них.

На секунду она выглядит такой же потерянной, какой чувствуешь себя ты, как будто не может забыть принесенную жертву и даже не знает, хочет ли забыть. Из ее глаза выкатывается слезинка, она сглатывает, и ты хватаешь ее за руку, сжимая ладонь. Она поднимает взгляд на тебя, и ты надеешься, что выглядишь такой же сильной, как и притворяешься.

— Мы справимся, Эдит, — твердо говоришь ты, и она смотрит на тебя так, как будто не верит тебе, как будто не может поверить. — Ты сама меня этому научила. — Тебе нужно, чтобы она знала, как много сделала для тебя, как тебя вдохновила, как перевернула твой мир вверх тормашками. Тебе нужно, чтобы она знала: без нее ты бы все еще жила в браке без любви, работала на фабрике и умерла бы там, ни за что в жизни не стала бы счастливой. Ты выдерживаешь ее пристальный взгляд, и от этого взгляда начинаешь думать о том, что почему-то перевернулось с ног на голову. Теперь Эдит ищет поддержки в твоей силе, и ты знаешь, что тебе еще предстоит долгий путь. Все же ты снова сжимаешь ее руку, и ее пальцы медленно переплетаются с твоими. Ты позволяешь себе улыбнуться ей, и эта улыбка похожа на проблеск чего-то, что сродни надежде, она наклоняется к тебе, целомудренно прижимает губы к твоей щеке, и вот ее уже и след простыл.

 

 

Похороны кажутся нереальными. Все вокруг похоже на сказочный сон, светлый, воздушный, мягко приглушенный, ты тонешь в аромате лилий, и слишком легко забыть, что ты сейчас среди подруг. Мученица — никто этого не планировала, никто этого не ожидала. Конечно, всем вам казалось порой, что это единственный способ что-то изменить, что вы исчерпали все другие варианты, и трехцветных лент, которые вы гордо надели на похороны, недостаточно, чтобы скрыть постыдное, полное вины бремя, прячущееся за вашими мрачными улыбками.

Ты пытаешься занять себя бессмысленными хлопотами, но не можешь избавиться от чувства, что право голоса ничего не изменит. Ты знаешь, что это неправда, не совсем правда, но еще ты знаешь, что право голоса не вытащит женщин с фабрик, работа на которых — смертный приговор, что женщинам из-за него не начнут платить достаточно, это не значит, что женщины будут свободны от насилия и изнасилований со стороны их отцов, мужей, братьев, начальников. Ты вздыхаешь про себя и случайно смотришь вверх, мимо тебя проходит Эдит. Она идет рядом со своим мужем и улыбается тебе, останавливая поток твоих угрюмо-печальных мыслей. Ты выпрямляешься, улыбаясь в ответ, и напоминаешь себе, что победа есть победа, неважно, насколько она мала.

 

 

Ты видишь ее после похорон, корчась на стуле у стола в пустой комнате, всхлипывая, крепко обхватывая себя руками, пытаясь удержать саму себя, чтобы не упасть, разбившись на мелкие кусочки. Она заходит в комнату одна, ты не понимаешь, почему, а потом она садится рядом с тобой, ее руки обвиваются вокруг тебя, ее мягкий голос звучит у твоего уха. Ты не знаешь, не запоминаешь, что она говорит тебе, но твой голос срывается, когда ты почти истерично бормочешь что-то о Джордже, о том, что какая же ты теперь мать без ребенка, о том, как по нему скучаешь, о том, какую ошибку совершила. В какой-то момент она начинает пальцами утирать слезы с твоих глаз, прижимая к себе, и только тогда ты успокаиваешься и понимаешь, что она укачивает тебя; ты не знаешь, как долго вы уже здесь. Она гладит тебя по волосам и шепчет, что, конечно же, ты мать, и у тебя есть сотни тысяч детей, и у каждой девочки, родившейся в этом новом мире, жизнь будет куда лучше, чем твоя, что ты обеспечила им более яркое, более безопасное будущее. Она шепчет, что ты стала матерью совершенно новой эры, и что ты — гигантесса, плечи которой вечно будут платформой для детей. Ты не слишком понимаешь, почему, но когда ты смотришь на нее (твои глаза набухли и болят, белки налились кровью), то веришь ей. Ты веришь, что чего-то стоишь.

 

 

Идет неделя за неделей, минуты, часы и дни размазываются в одно бессмысленное, бесконечное пятно. Ты двигаешься от места к месту, иногда пробегаешь пальцами по напечатанным в газетах словам — и это единственное, что поддерживает твою связь с реальностью, твой рассудок. Теперь мир твой, ты чувствуешь, как он меняется, чувствуешь ритм его сердцебиения, которое с каждым днем ускоряется под кончиками твоих пальцев; ты никогда не знала, что можно чувствовать такую сильную гордость, что от нее начинает болеть сердце.

Ты складываешь сегодняшнюю газету, промокшую от дождя, под который ты попала, и прислоняешься к стене, ненадолго закрывая глаза.

— Мисс…. Эм, Уоттс?

Ты открываешь глаза; перед тобой стоит девочка не старше лет девяти, она грязная и оголодавшая, а в руках сжимает конверт. Ты киваешь, слегка улыбаясь, и она протягивает конверт тебе.

— Это вам, мисс.

Ты берешь конверт, но она не уходит, выжидающе глядя на тебя. Ты не сразу понимаешь, почему она остается, но потом с понимающей улыбкой выуживаешь из кармана забытый там пенни и отдаешь ей. Она улыбается, разворачивается и убегает, оставляя тебя с тяжелым и ценным письмом в руках.

_Мод,  
Я была бы весьма признательна, если бы ты присоединилась ко мне за чашечкой чая. Скажем, часа в четыре дня?  
Твоя подруга  
Эдит_

Даже не дав себе времени подумать, ты подскакиваешь и отправляешься вымыться и найти чистое платье.

 

 

— Я знаю, просто ужасно с моей стороны вот так неожиданно звать тебя, — говорит Эдит, забирая у тебя пальто и вешая его. Вы идете на кухню, но ты, как и всегда, останавливаешься, чтобы с нежным интересом погладить пальцем свисающие из кармана ее пальто часы, а потом качаешь головой.

— Все в порядке, — совершенно искренне отвечаешь ты.

— Я не хотела бы, чтобы ты думала, что обязана со мной видеться, — все же продолжает она, проносясь мимо тебя, чтобы поставить на огонь чайник, как будто не услышала твоих слов или просто предпочла проигнорировать их.

Ты тоже игнорируешь ее фразу, и вы опускаетесь в бережно вытянутые из-под стола кресла.

— Где Хью? — спрашиваешь ты, оглядываясь, сложив руки на коленях, тщетно пытаясь заставить себя не ерзать.

— О, он ушел ненадолго, — беспечно говорит Эдит, и ты позволяешь себе взглянуть на нее. Она слегка краснеет, ее высокие скулы окрашивается в цвет рассветного неба, в розовый, отказывающийся исчезать или темнеть. Она выглядит милой.

— Мой Хью… — тихо говорит она как будто сама себе. Тебе немного неловко, как будто ты вторглась в ее дом, надолго задержавшись в нем, хотя ты и пришла по ее приглашению всего пять минут назад. — Он не такой, как большинство мужчин, Мод.

Ты смотришь на нее, удивляясь тону ее голоса.

— Не спорю, — отвечаешь ты. — Большинство мужчин просто ужасны, но Хью неплох.

— Нет, он… Не _такой_ , как большинство мужчин, — повторяет она, серьезно глядя на тебя, как будто ждет, что ты рассмеешься над не сразу понятой шуткой. Так что ты молчишь, ожидая объяснения этой шутки. Она вздыхает, встает, разглаживает юбки и идет наливать чай.

Ты тихо сидишь на месте, чувствуя, как изменилась атмосфера, как сгустился воздух, и к возвращению Эдит ты уже наполовину убедила себя, что если достаточно осторожно потянешься к ней, то сможешь почувствовать напряжение между вашими пальцами.

Но до того, как ты успеваешь пошевелиться, Эдит протягивает тебе твою чашку, и ты замечаешь, как трясутся ее руки — чашка покачивается на блюдце. Ее щеки покраснели еще больше, и ты слегка наклоняешь голову  
вбок.

— Знаешь, — весело говорит Эдит, садясь в кресло и устраиваясь в нем поудобнее. — Хью и я никогда не были влюблены друг в друга.

Ты фыркаешь, не успев сдержаться, и недоверчиво смотришь на нее.

— Я никогда не видела более влюбленных друг в друга людей, чем вы двое, — отвечаешь ты, довольная тем, что в голосе не прозвучало горечи.

— О, мы любим друг друга, — мурлыкает Эдит, ее узкие пальцы нежно обхватывают чашку, как будто это самая хрупкая вещь в мире. — Потому мы и поженились. Не думаю, что мы бы сделали это, если бы не любили друг друга очень, очень сильно.

— Я запуталась, — говоришь ты, отпивая чай, недоумевая, зачем она позвала тебя сюда — неужели лишь для того, чтобы рассказать тебе о ее отношениях?

— Хью сейчас встречается с кем-то, с кем действительно хотел бы заключить брак, — говорит она. — Он хотел этого еще за много лет до того, как встретил меня.

— Но почему тогда он не женился на ней? — спрашиваешь ты. — Если он так этого хотел? Почему ты вышла за него, если он любит другую?

— Он не может жениться на человеке, которого любит, — тихо говорит Эдит, ее скромные, медленные и осторожные слова робко вползают в пространство между вами. — Не думаю, что он вообще когда-либо сможет это сделать.

Ты уже раздражена и хочешь наказать ее за все эти загадки, но она отхлебывает чай и продолжает.

— Человек, которого любит Хью, — мужчина.

Твои глаза расширяются, ты хочешь задать тысячу вопросов, но все само встает на свои места, обретая смысл.

— Он женился на мне, потому что любит мужчину, а я вышла за него, потому что никогда не смогу полюбить мужчину, — она замолкает, давая этим словам улечься в твоем разуме.

Твое сердце бьется о грудь, все твои инстинкты кричат тебе убираться, потому что что-то не так, она знает, она просто обязана знать, нет другой причины ей говорить об этом, это ведь неправда, не может быть правдой, должно быть, она догадалась, ей сказали, она как-то выяснила это, должно быть, она пытается заставить тебя сказать это, признаться, наконец признаться себе, ей и всему миру, что ты любишь ее. Твои пальцы крепко сжимают ручку чашки, и, поглядев вниз, ты удивляешься тому, что она даже не шевельнулась.

В конце концов твои глаза предают тебя. Твой взгляд опускается, ты смотришь в пол, а когда наконец переводишь глаза на нее, то они полны слез. Они мешают тебе видеть, ты ненавидишь то, как расплывается ее лицо, то, с каким сочувствием она на тебя смотрит.

— Чего ты хочешь? — наконец выдавливаешь ты, ставя чашку на стол, сжимая ладони в кулаки. — У меня нет денег, ты же знаешь.

— Ох, дорогая, нет, — Эдит подходит к тебе, опускается рядом на колени и кладет ладонь на твою руку. — Все… все совсем не так, Мод.

Ты почти что веришь ей, веришь целых три секунды, а потом как следует вглядываешься в ее лицо и не видишь неискренности. Она милая и добрая, она никогда бы не соврала тебе, и ты об этом знаешь.

— Эдит, — шепчешь ты, взглядом умоляя объяснить все.

— Мы защищаем друг друга, — тихо говорит она, и почему-то она гораздо ближе, чем ты думала.

Ты вытираешь глаза ладонью и вздыхаешь. Ты думала, что ты одна такая во всем мире, и внезапно тебе нужно рассказать ей об этом, рассказать, что рядом с ней ты чувствуешь, что ты в безопасности, что ты _любима_ , что ты никогда не чувствовала такого ни к кому. Твои губы шевелятся, но с них не слетает ни единого слова, слова отказываются звучать, выражать твои чувства, а она просто улыбается и кивает.

— Я знаю, — говорит она.

Ты хочешь спросить ее, откуда, когда именно она поняла, у тебя есть еще тысяча вопросов о том, что все это значит, о том, что вы будете с этим делать, и ты настолько запуталась во всем, что не замечаешь, как кладешь руку ей на щеку и начинаешь поглаживать большим пальцем скулу.

Она смотрит на тебя снизу вверх и слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы прижать губы к твоей кисти, и ты знаешь, что после этого последуешь за ней хоть на край земли. Ты не знаешь, что сказать, и, кажется, она тоже, поэтому ты просто медленно убираешь руку, пораженная тем, насколько она мягкая и теплая. Она медленно поднимается, кладет обе руки на твою шею и легко касается губами твоих губ, и ты с такой же нежностью возвращаешь ей этот жест.

Она отстраняется, она как будто светится изнутри, счастливая, вновь молодая. Ты смотришь в пол, а потом снова на нее.

— Что теперь? — тихо спрашиваешь ты.

Она пожимает плечами, давая понять, что не знает, и ты начинаешь смеяться, твоя голова кружится от всего этого.

— Разве у нас хоть когда-нибудь был план? — спрашивает Эдит, и ты смеешься еще громче, берешь ее за руку и притягиваешь к себе, в голове пусто, ты почти что сходишь с ума от облегчения. Ты не имела ни малейшего понятия, что быть собой будет так хорошо.


End file.
